son of olympus
by the dark is king
Summary: percdy jackson is the son of all fourteen major gods follow him as he travels through his quests through this au world. warning swears


**A/n well this is my newest Percy Jackson story. I'm not stopping my other one but I just had to write this one when the idea came to me I have to say though I got a lot of information from TheseusLives. Also I am starting a new harry potter story soon so I hope you will give it a look my old one was very bad because I got no reviews and only like a hundred people a month if that viewed it like possible 10 a day as the most which hurt a lot hell I almost didn't start my first Percy Jackson story. Anyways let's get started here and now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians ok I own nothing make no money on this alright let's start.**

The year was 1997 (I'm not sure it is if not tell me so I can fix it) the Olympian gods were in the middle of another council meeting. Zeus was talking like normal. Hera was yelling at Zeus for not being faithful. Artemis was threatening Apollo again. Athena was reading an ancient book when suddenly she yelled out "Yes I found it". The gods immediately stopped what they were arguing about to look at Athena. "What are you shouting about bird brain?" Poseidon asked. "Well fish face if you let me talk you would know. Anyways what I was shouting about is I found a way for us to control the great prophecy to our advantage." "What do you mean Athena we already agreed to not sire anymore demigod children." Zeus said with a slight guilty expression. "Cut the crap Zeus we all know about Thalia and how you turned her into a tree so you can drop the act." Hades said with a glare. Zeus looked down in shame "Ok what is your plan Athena?" he asked. "Well I was thinking that if we can use this ancient ritual made by chaos to give a single god all the powers of the fourteen major gods and goddesses for twenty-four hours." She said to looks of absolute disbelief. "I have two questions Athena. First how does that help us and second why would we give up our powers for twenty-four hours?" "Well if you would allow me to finish my plan your questions will be answered. As I was saying if we do this then we can create the strongest demigod to ever live. They would have all the powers of us but if we use the god I want they would only have his flaw." Athena said. "And exactly who would we use owl head?" Poseidon asked. Athena just grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "Why I thought someone even as much of an idiot as you would have figured out the answer. You dumb arse your fatal flaw is personal loyalty if the demigod has that and we raise him on Olympus as our child then we have a weapon that no one would be able to defeat. Just think of it he will have Zeus' leadership skills. He will have Ares knowledge of weapons. He will also have Hades ability to raise the undead for his command. He will have as much intelligence as Artemis. He will be unstoppable imagine having him on our side." Athena said. The gods of Olympus had thoughtful looks and then as one they agreed. "Excellent Poseidon stand in the center of the room and everyone else raise your right hand and face the person on your right." As soon as everyone had done as she had said she started chanting. When she finished most of the gods collapsed due to the drain of their powers. "Great now that's done you need to find a women and finish the plan." Athena said. Poseidon then flashed away to find a women to finish the plan with.

: 9 months later:

The gods were standing in a waiting room awaiting the arrival of the newest child of the gods. While they were waiting the gods had all split off into their own groups discussing what they are going to do while raising the baby.

"I can't wait to take him out and dress him up in all the little cute little baby clothes!" Aphrodite kept squealing over and over again while it took Artemis' entire self control to not shot her with an arrow. While she was thinking of when to take him hunting, and if showing him to the hunters is a good idea or not. Hephaestus was thinking of what to make the child. Ares wanted to teach him sword fighting soon but one look from Athena and Demeter put a stop to that idea… for now. Hermes and Apollo were thinking of all the pranks and girls they could get with him around. Hera was thinking of the joys she will have raising a child who isn't blood thirsty or a cripple. Zeus Hades and Poseidon were thinking of how powerful he will be. Hestia was looking forward to having a child around again that won't grow up with in only a couple months. Dionysus was just thinking of wine and how much he hated camp half-blood. Then all of a sudden an alarm went off in the place where they deliver the babies (I have no clue of the name but if someone tells me I'll fix It.) when a doctor rushed by Apollo asked what was happening. The doctor quickly said "Something went wrong with the emergency c-section we are losing the patient!" he said as he ran off leaving fourteen very pale gods and goddesses behind. After five minutes of waiting the doctor came back again this time with a child wrapped inside a blue blanket and said "Is one of you the father?"

Poseidon came forward with a worried face "I am." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but the mother has died your child on the other hand is a nice and healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he handed the child over to him. After he left the other gods and goddesses came over to look at the child. As they looked at him they saw he had sea-green eyes just like Poseidon but once Artemis took him and he saw her, his eyes changed from sea-green to a silver color. With every god that held him he changed his eyes to match their own.

"I truly hope your right Athena because now there is no going back he is truly the strongest demigod to ever live his power feels that of a minor god and he is only a child with training he will be as strong as us!" Zeus said as he held the child.

"What shall his name be Poseidon you are his true father so you should choose." Hera said well watching Zeus hold the beautiful baby boy in his arms.

"Perseus. His name shall be Perseus for hopefully he will also receive his luck so I may rest easier." Poseidon said with a small smile on his face. With that the gods took the child to Olympus to truly begin Athena's plan.

: two years later:

"Auntie Hestia look at what I can do!"(I suck at little kid talk so just imagine it alright.) Percy said running into the throne room. "What is it that you can do Perseus?" Hestia asked with a smile on her face. Percy instead of answering sat in her lap and stuck his arms out with his eyes changing into Hestia's eyes well causing the fire to become stick figures and fight each other well some just sat and watched cheering on who they wanted to win.

"Very good young one. Are you practicing your other powers as well?" Hestia asked him.

"Yes Auntie I am I can almost beat Apollo in archery and I can beat him in poetry but it wasn't that hard." He said with a mischievous smile Hermes would be so proud of. "Oh also if Hermes asked Apollo took his phone." Percy said hiding Hermes phone under Apollo's throne. Then he ran out of the room leaving a laughing Hestia.

: 6 years later:

"Well Perseus you are defiantly a master with swords and spears now so let's use it in a test drive." Ares and Athena said. Then without warning attacked him Ares came straight at him bringing his sword down in an arch but Percy wasn't even there. Athena yelled out "behind you! You idiot" but before he could turn Percy had kicked him in the back using the strength he got from the big three to send Ares flying. Percy then deflected an attack from Athena well pulling out a dagger from a hidden sheath and placed it under her throat surprising her completely.

"Very good that's a new record keep up your training you still have much to learn."Athena said heading towards where Ares was thrown off Olympus to see if he was ok.

: 4years later:

Percy stood before all fourteen major gods and goddesses during the winter council meeting where they were discussing when to send him to camp.

"We need to send him there soon and we will claim him during his first capture the flag game." Zeus said.

"You truly are the god of theater uncle." Percy said causing everyone to laugh at Zeus who just smiled at him.

"Be that is it may you must head to camp but before you go we shall present you with a couple gifts." Zeus said. The next thing Percy knew was that Ares handed him a sword that changed into a ring and was completely indestructible. Poseidon gave him a trident that transformed into a necklace. Zeus gave him a spear that crackled with electricity. Artemis gave him a bow like her hunters use. While Apollo gave him a quiver that never ran out of arrows. "Go child you know where the camp is await your mission my son" Zeus said with a look of joy at the young man Perseus grew up to be.

"I will father I love you all." With that he left the council for camp half-blood.

**A/n well this is a new story tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
